Starscream
Starscream was the Decepticon second in command who first appeared in Transformers. Starscream was Megatron's combat partner in the original three movies until he was killed by Sam using one of Que's boomsticks in Transformers: Dark of the Moon'. ''' Biograpghy ''History At somepoint news of the AllSpark and Megatron's presence on Earth reached Starscream and he headed to Earth and hide, awaiting his troops confirmation of it's location. ''Search for the AllSpark In 2007 Starscream was hiding as an F-22 Raptor at an unknown airforce base. When Frenzy informed him of the AllSpark's location Starscream ordered the nearest team of Decepticons including Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher and Blackout to it's location. Starscream arrived ahead of everyone else to Hoover Dam and unleashed missile attacks to distract the humans while Frenzy released a captive Megatron. However the humans used the distraction to escape with the AllSpark and Megatron was highly enraged towards Starscream when he awoken for letting it happen. Later in the city Starscream unleashed a series of missile attacks which crippled Bumblebee and eventually returned to attack and cripple Ratchet and Ironhide before flying off. Starscream also destroyed a helicopter that Sam was meant to take the AllSpark to and engaged the F-22's that were to assist the Autobots, destroying most of them but then hiding himself among them and was possibly among them when they attacked Megatron. Starscream managed to escape the battle unnoticed and flew off into space... ''The Fallen and Megatron's resurrection '' After Megatron's death Starscream became the Decepticon field leader and right hand man of The Fallen. Starscream had the Decepticons search for the Matrix of Leadership in the hopes it would re-activate Fallen's ancient Star Harvester and give life to his amry of hatchlings. 2 years later, 2009, Megatron would be ressurected by the Constructicons using a piece of the AllSpark and arrived on Chaar on the Nemesis, where Starscream was, and beat his second in command down for abaondoning him. On orders of the Fallen, Megatron and Starscream were sent on the hunt for Sam Witwicky as he was infused with the knowledge of the AllSpark and knew where the Matrix of Leadership was. Starscream taunted him, his girlfriend and other friend until Optimus arrived and fought Megatron which stretched to the forest but soon after Starscream returned with Grindor and all three battled Prime at once. During the battle Optimus would be killed by Megatron but he would kill Grindor and claw Starscream's arm off. After failing to capture the boy Megatron made the Transformers presence public knowledge by playing Fallen's broadcast, demanding Sam be turned over. Starscream was along the many Decepticons who was on patrol across the world for him, primarily in Egypt where the harvester was. Eventually he located Sam with Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap and tried to destroy them but was mislead by Bumblebee but did manage to cripple Lennox and Epps's communications to NEST. Unable to find Sam and learning that Lennox brough Prime's body Starscream reported to his master atop the pyramid where the harvester was buried. Starscream took part in the battle commanding Rampage to use a trap involving Sam's parents but didn't work and fired at NEST soldiers from the saftey of behind his troops and buildings. He also tried to kill Sam personally when he tore through the building he was hiding in and fired a missle at him which didn't work. After Fallen was killed by a ressurected Optimus and Megatron was badly wounded Starscream re-appeared suggesting a retreat. ''Working with Sentinel Prime '' For the next 3 years Starscream would serve Megatron with Soundwave in a hand-made refuge camp in Africa created from scrap of whatever Cybertronian items they could salvage while Megatron's would healed. Starscream returned from parts unknown to express his concerns for his master's condition but Megatron would simply dismis him and was present when Laserbeakk reported the success of Shockwave's mission. As per an ancient plan of Megatron's, Sentinel Prime betrayed the Autobots to work with Megatron to enslave humanity and use them to rebuild Cybertron by bringing the planet itself to Earth. Starscream could be seen with Megatron in Washington D.C. sucking up to Megatron's plans. On orders of Sentinel, Starscream open fired on the ship which was transporting the Autobots offworld and presumably killing them, unaware however they weren't there to begin with. Starscream took part in attacking Chicago and killing most of it's residence to secure the city to set up the Space Bridge pillars. When the Autobots returned and NEST mounted a full scale attack Starscream attacked most of the helicopters and killed most of them except Lennox's unit. When Sam and his new girlfriend Carly Spencer got seperated from Epps, Starscream used this chance to toy with his old enemy, but at a moment of carlessness Sam used a grapple-glove from Que to hook Starscream's eye causing the Decepticon to freak outm run and fly everywhere. When Lennox's unit showed up Starscream was forced to deal with them but forgetting Sam still dangling from his eye climbed up and stabbed Starscream's other eye with Que's boomstick. now blind Starscream began to completley freek out as Sam and Lennox finally managed to cut themselves free. Starscream then exploded as he vowed revenge as his pieces rained on top of Sam and Lennox but were saved by Bumblebee who took the hits. ''Post-death '' After his death during the battle of Chicago, Starscream was listed as deceased by the CIA group Cemetery Wind. At some point, his head wound up in Buffalo, New York. Around 7 years after his death during the battle of Chicago, the Autobot ally Daytrader found his recovered head in Buffalo and gave it to Cade Yeager, who merely pushed it away to the ground, unhappily. Later, when the Decepticons invaded the junkyard where the surviving Autobots were taking refuge, Megatron picked up the head, lamenting that his treacherous old friend wasn't alive to see the end of the war. Physical Appearane / Abilites Personality Starscream appeared loyal and devoted to Megatron's cause but actually he was incrediably deceptive, scheming and desired to take leadership for himself. Starscream was a fierce fighter in comat but his bravery was only to a point as when he became too heavily outnumbered, he would hide behind his troops or simply retreat on the spot. Starscream also had a severe hatred of humans calling them "locuts", and had no problems killing them without hesitation. However Starscream also had a large ego seeing himself as superior to everyone including humans which would lead to his downfall when Sam killed Starscream admits his gloating. Appearances *Transformers'' (First Appearance) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' Gallery Trivia *Starscream was voiced by Charlie Alder who also provided voices in Generation: One. * Starscream is arguably the most fan favorited character in the whole franchise. * Starscream's alternate form is an F-22 Raptor which is considered the most lethal jet the US military has access to, since they have a firing range of 270 miles away and are stealth cloacked. *This is currently the only Starscream to never turn on Megatron, despite there being hints towards this desire. *Unlike most Starscream's this one is very combat effective able to fight and defeat Ironhide and Ratchet single handed, take on Optimus Prime (though with backup), and willing to take on multiple armed soldiers at once. *Starscream's voice changes drastically between the first and second movie from going to very deep and gruff to being very cowardly and scared, despite being voiced by the same guy the whole way through. *Starscreams' favorite method of attacking seemed to his chain saw. *In the second movie Starscream adopted Cybertronian tattoos on his vehicle mode but the true reason is unknown. *Starscream was the major cause of the Autobots and humans problems in the all 3 movies. First movie he airstrike the streets and crippled Bumblebee and a number of soldiers and in the second movie he used EMP bursts to cripple Lennox and Epps communications, preventing them from contacting Morshower for back up. In the 3rd movie he destroyed the Autobots ship which allowed the Decepticons to invade Chicago. *Starscream's death at Sam's hands has been met with severe backlash from fans many calling it the most anti-climactic death in the whole Transformers frachnise. Ouch! Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Characters Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon Characters Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Transformers Characters Category:Male Category:Characters